Le Cycle des Bardes
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: Les bardes savent beaucoup de choses, plus que la plupart des mortels. Surtout ceux qui ne le sont pas, justement. Poèmes et Chants que l'on peut entendre dans le Cratère.
1. Le Cycle des Bardes

_Les bardes savent beaucoup de choses, plus que la plupart des mortels. Surtout ceux qui ne le sont pas, justement._

 _Parmi toutes les chansons que connaît Aldo Azur, il y en a quelques unes qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. Personne ne sait qui les a écrites, ni pour qui._

 _Sauf Aldo._

 _Ces chants, ces poèmes, il les récupère au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Dans les somptueux châteaux des rois, jusque dans les plus obscurs chambres des bordels. Les petites gens comme les plus riches sont sources d'intarissables histoires. Amour, haine, passion, jalousie… Tant de sentiments mis à nue par les actes._

 _Et par les mots.  
Il ne les chante que dans certaines occasions, quand le vent s'y prête et que la nuit d'été gorge ses narines de ses plus doux parfums. _

_Ou lorsque la froideur d'un long hiver emplit son coeur et que ses doigts engourdis jouent d'eux même ces mélodies venues d'un autre temps._

 _D'une autre époque._

 _Ou d'un autre monde._

 _Oui, Aldo a beaucoup voyagé. Et parfois, étrangement, comme si le destin tissait un tableau où seuls apparaîtraient certains détails familiers, il retrouve des âmes liées._

 _Empruntes de la même ferveur._

 _De la même rage._

 _De passion._

 __ _La culture orale en a peut-être changée les mots, mais pas leur sens. Et quand Aldo se laisse emporter par la mélancolie, ce sont ces mots qui lui reviennent .  
Il serre son instrument près de lui, regarde vers le ciel, et de sa douce voix il chante._


	2. Monsieur le Haimji

SongFic : **Mr Yéyé** \- _Monsieur le Clown_

 _..._

 **Monsieur le Haimji**

...

 _Ravie de faire votre connaissance_

 _monsieur le MJ?_

 _Monsieur le MJ en noir_

 _Votre conférence était sympa_

 _Mais je préfère votre émission_

 _On s'est croisé par hasard_

 _A la sortie de la convention_

 _Tout s'est joué en un regard_

 _Tu m'as parlé et naïve_

 _Je n'avais aucun soupçon_

 _..._

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant_

 _..._

 _Tout ces gens massés dans les allées_

 _Avec leurs costumes et cosplay_

 _Jugeraient mon comportement déplacé_

 _Et qu'embrasser c'est tromper_

 _Avec l'autre je me sentais en cage_

 _Mais avec toi c'est pas pareil_

 _Tu as détruit mes barrières_

 _Et je suis devenue sauvage_

 _..._

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve d'un soir_

 _..._

 _Après le bar, dès la fin du couloir_

 _Tu m'as tiré jusque dans ton abris_

 _Cernée par le grand MJ aux yeux noirs_

 _On a joué au chat et à la souris_

 _Devine qui était la panthère noire_

 _Et on s'est enflammé entre ses draps_

 _Jusqu'à ce que nos os s'entrelacent_

 _Les fans d'Aventures ne sauront pas_

 _Qu'après la conférence de ce soir_

 _C'est leur MJ que j'enlace_

 _..._

 _Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ce soir_


	3. Promesse de la Petite Fille

**Promesse de la Petite Fille**

 _..._

 _Répète le mais avance_

 _Rentre dedans jusqu'au sang_

 _Répète le et tue moi_

 _Je serai toujours là_

 _..._

 _Répète toi à quel point_

 _Tu es seul et tu regrette_

 _Répète toi et frappe moi_

 _Je serait toujours là_

 _..._

 _Répète le dans la nuit_

 _Brûle ton souvenir_

 _Répète que je n'existe pas_

 _Je serai toujours là_

 _..._

 _Répète moi à quel point_

 _Je te hante et te hais_

 _Répète moi et frappe moi_

 _je serai toujours là_

 _..._

 _Répète le mais pleure_

 _Lorsque je viendrai te voir_

 _Répète le et tue toi_

 _Car je serai toujours là_


	4. Papa

SongFic : **Stromae** \- _Papaoutai_

...

 **Papa**

...

 _Dis-moi d'où il vient_

 _Enfin je saurai où je vais_

 _Maman dit moi d'où il vient_

 _Je finirai bien par le trouver_

 _Elle dit qu'il était beau et sage_

 _mais qu'il devait partir à l'aventure_

 _Maman dit "aventurier c'est bien"_

 _Bien mieux qu'être un boulanger_

 _C'est vrai ?_

 _Où est mon papa ?_

 _Dis-moi où est mon papa ?_

 _Je finirai bien par le découvrir_

 _Je partirai moi aussi à l'aventure_

 _Ah sacré papa_

 _Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

 _Ça fait des mois que je te cherche_

 _Attend moi papa_

 _ **...**_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

 _ **...**_

 _Maman a dit_

 _C'est un élémentaire d'eau_

 _Un bel homme à la peau bleu_

 _J'ai donc parcouru_

 _Les océans et les mers_

 _Les rivières et les vallées_

 _J'ai occi des araignées_

 _Et grimpé les flans des plus hautes montagnes_

 _Ah dis moi papa_

 _Tout le monde peut-il être un aventurier?_

 _Mais personne sait comment on fait_

 _Maman attend mon retour avec impatience_

 _Ainsi que tous les autres enfants_

 _Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

 _Ça fait des mois que je te cherche_

 _Attend moi papa_

 _ **...**_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

 _ **...**_

 _Où es mon papa ?_

 _Dis-moi où est mon papa ?_

 _Je sais quelle est sa némésis_

 _Alors je cherche dans tous les puits_

 _Ah sacré papa_

 _Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

 _Dois je aussi fouiller les pommiers?_

 _Attend moi s'il te plaît_

 _ **...**_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

 _Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_


	5. Le Repas de Midi

**Le repas de Midi**

 **...**

 _Je me faufile et renifle les miettes de toi_

 _Et mord et embrasse tout à la fois_

 _L'odeur de tes cheveux et le sel de ta peau_

 _Et je t'entend me dire que tu as envie de moi_

 _ **...**_

 _Tu me prend par la taille et cherches mes lèvres_

 _Comme assoiffé tu veux boire à mon ciboire_

 _Le goût de mes lèvres et la chaleur de mes cuisses_

 _Et je m'entend te dire que j'ai envie de toi_

 _ **...**_

 _Je plonge au plus bas de tes instincts_

 _Et y goûte les perles de tes oraisons_

 _La douceur du chaud et de ces frissons_

 _Et je t'entend me dire que tu as envie de moi_

 _ **...**_

 _Tu glisses à la frontière avant de t'y plonger_

 _Comme deux affamés enlacés dans la danse_

 _Le touché mêlé à la sensation d'être comblés_

 _Et entendons notre envie de toi et moi_


	6. Cicatrices

SongFic : **Manu** \- _Tes cicatrices_

 **...**

 **Cicatrices**

...

 _Des cicatrices aussi belles_

 _Un visage de pluie et d'argent_

 _Quand j'y lis tes faiblesses_

 _Elles sont encore plus belles_

 _Mais tu les voiles et les caches_

 _Laisse moi prendre les devants_

 **...**

 _Comment te dire comment je t'aime_

 _Comment te dire tout simplement_

 _Que tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

 _Que je veux t'ôter tes tourments_

 **...**

 _On cicatrise avec le temps_

 _Mais les tiennes te hantent_

 _Laisse moi brûler tes blessures_

 _Et en panser les plaies_

 _Par ma magie je saurai_

 _Te guérir vraiment_

 **...**

 _Comment te dire comment je t'aime_

 _Comment te dire tout simplement_

 _Que tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

 _Que je veux brûler tes tourments_

 **...**

 _Que tes cicatrices soit miennes_

 _Et que nos mains se joignent_

 _Entre le feu et la glace_

 _Explose et renaît_

 _En vapeur s'envoler_

 _jusque dans les nuages_

 **...**

 _Comment te dire que je t'aime_

 _Alors que tout simplement_

 _Tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

 _Tes cicatrices sont mes sentiments_


End file.
